


Hard to Handle

by Artemis_Linard



Category: Undertale
Genre: Emotional Scarring, Fear, Memories, Oneshot, Papyrus fight, Regret, Short, genocide flashback, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Linard/pseuds/Artemis_Linard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story where protagonist Frisk (named Pocket and using she/her) is doing a True Pacifist run but is stalled by Papyrus when memories of a bad time assault her.</p><p>(Technically self-insert? Idk I just wrote it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I literally had to stop in the middle of the Papyrus fight because I was flinching every time he attacked. 
> 
> I lost to Sans a lot before resetting.
> 
> Also I just wanted to take a break from writing 'Without Words' just for today, I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow probably maybe.

Pocket headed straight into the mist, calm and determined, in good spirits even. She knew exactly what needed to happen- there was no reason to fight a cinnamon roll like Papyrus when flirting would be enough. Finally his tall figure came into view, standing proudly.

* HUMAN.

He talked about how glad she must be to finally meet a puzzle lover like herself, to which she gave a genuine smile. But then Papyrus remembered that he was supposed to capture a human for Undyne... And she was that human. Pocket was confident that this would be a decisive victory by the skeleton, as it should be.

The battle began. She knew his attacks. The first few were easy to dodge, and she moved far faster than necessary, standing with a challenging look on her lovely yet soft features. Sparing him.

* SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... VERY WELL. YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. I'LL HAVE TO USE MY 'SPECIAL ATTACK"!

"Bring it on, Papyrus!"

The blue bones moved towards her, the gaps narrow, and she avoided the first half but one particularly tight gap caught her. As she hit the ground she felt it- her Soul has grown heavy like lead, moving evenly with her body.

Fear paralyzed her and she couldn't even dodge the bone sweeping across the ground, knocking her flying. She hit the ground hard, wheezing as the air was forced from her lungs.

Oh no. No, no, no _no no no....._

* YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK!

 _Blue._ Painful memories were coming back in a series of gory images, making it impossible to think or focus on the battle. Pocket tried to keep going, but every attack directed her way left her flinching in terror.

_The first time she didn't survive the first attack, eradicated by viscous beams of energy. Sans didn't look satisfied._

_The second time she made it longer, only to have mistimed a jump and been impaled on the bones jutting up from the ground. Sans didn't look satisfied._

_The third.... Not satisfied. Fourth. Not satisfied. Fifth. Sixth. Tenth. Twentieth. Thirty second. Seventy seventh. One hundred and first. One hundred an eleventh._

_And Sans still didn't think Pocket had paid in full for what she had done to them all._

Collapsing on the ground she raised her hands in defeat, panting as Papyrus laughed victoriously.

* NYEH HEH HEH! YOU WERE TOO WEAK, TOO EASY TO CAPTURE. NOW YOU'RE REALLY IN THE DOGHOUSE! OR AS SANS CALLS IT, THE 'GARAGE'.

Pocket fainted.

...Some time later she awoke in a cold sweat in the promised location, shaking. She wanted to flee- to QUIT forever. But no... her friends deserved their happy ending one last time before she went. Not ready in the slightest, slipping past the bars an unlocking the door, her mind was in another timeline that no one else remembered, while her body was in this one.

Pocket prepared to fight Papyrus once more. Halfway through the second attack she shrieked and fell to her knees, hands over her head as she cowered in fear. The button flashed before her. Before Papyrus had time to ask if she was okay she shot a hand out to the glowing option.

QUITTING...

  
The world went dark. She would try again after she calmed down.


End file.
